Guardians of the Order
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: Seriously wounded in battle, Allen dies in his lovers arms. His soul still wanders the Order, in the hopes of protecting the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

My body was limp, and my blood ran cold. He cried and screamed as the hand he held went limp. I sat next to myself now, bound by chains like a soul to the akuma. He ripped the instruments that had once sustained my life,from my body, he pulled my limp body lose and held me tight.

"Allen! Don't leave me! You promised! Wake up!" Kanda yelled, his voice shaky as tears streamed down his face.

"I'll always be by your side." I whispered into his ear. He didn't hear me. He didn't see me. I was invisible, to all but myself. Alone, a ghost. I stared at the empty shell of myself , the one that Kanda held tightly. Everyone was teary eyed. Lavi clasped his hand on my Kanda's shoulder.

"It's too late." He said, depression in his voice as he looked at my limp body "You should get out of here, you need some air."

My Kanda nodded and placed my body back on the hospital bed. He gently wiped his tears from my face.

"Good-bye." He whispered before leaving my side.

"Kanda! Don't leave! KANDA!" I shrieked, struggling against the chains that bound me to me. He stopped as if he'd heard my screams. He wiped away his tears, and continued on his way.

I was cremated. Like all at the Order. I was burnt to a crisp, the chains that had bound me, to me, broke. I left the flames, and went straight to him. My Kanda sat on the floor in his room, holding Timcanpy in his hands. Tim had his mouth open and was playing clips of our travels. I sat by his side and watch the clips along with him. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he shivered as if cold.

It's been years, harsh lonely years. I stayed by my Kanda's side, until he too was bound to his body by chains. In his last days I sat by his side and he slowly began to see me. His eyes widened and he cried. I smiled and hugged him tightly. We sit now together on the top of the order waiting for the others. We laughed, and I was truly happy.

"What did you do in those years?" He asked me one day.

" I protected you." I replied smiling.

There are rumors going around the order about how everyone always seems protected. I smiled when I heard that. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and myself, stand guard over the Order. My eye still bears it's cure, even in the after life, and recently there have been many attacks on the order. We do whatever we can to tell them whats going to happen. People see us sometimes, that finder or exorcist that is more spiritually sensitive than everyone else. Nobody ever believes them, when they tell of seeing the ghosts of dead exorcists. Lenalee tends to watch her grandson work, he being the new chief and all. She said he reminds her of Komui. He can see us, Lenalee's grandson. He comes to us for advice on matters, he says he wants to develop a way for everyone to be able to see us. Maybe even touch us, he wants to create new bodies for us, so we can become exorcists once again. He says our Innocences still haven't claimed a new accommodator yet. We just laugh, thinking the idea is preposterous.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had originally intended this to be one shot, but then you people. **

**So I didn't bother giving the grandson a name, it is now Aoi Lee. Try to keep up**

* * *

Aoi ran up to the rooftop carrying an armful of rolled up papers. He called out to us as he unrolled the pages, sticking rocks on the corners to keep it from re-rolling.

"What is it, Aoi?" Lenalee asked her grandson, looking at the blueprints he had unrolled

"We've perfected it!" Aoi replied pointing to the larger paper

"Perfected what now?" I asked, curious, as I looked over the pages

"The Innocence powered akuma!" Aoi replied excitedly

"Innocence powered akuma?" Lavi asked confused

"We were able to obtain akuma that haven't had souls bound to them. After experimenting we discovered a way to change what powers them, we have modified them to run off the energy the Innocence releases. With that in mind, we can possibly bind your soul to one of the bodies and create an appearance similar if not identical to what you originally looked like. You can be exorcist again." Aoi explained pointing to different charts, graphs, and blueprints showing the process.

"Do you really think that it'll work?" I asked thinking of how nice it'd be to be back on the battlefield.

"Oh yes. It will work." Aoi replied

"Who knows about this?" Kanda asked

"Me and a few choice friends. We can attach you tomorrow morning, if you're interested."

Everyone agreed and the next day we were bonded to the modified akuma bodies. The scientists created a body to go around our new skeletons, we were made to look just as we did back when I first joined the order. Lavi jumped around in delight, Kanda sulked in the corner, and Lenalee congratulated her grandson on the success of the experiment. I smiled in delight at being able to touch things again, being able to be noticed was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

" You four are new exorcist, got it. You don't know your way around, you don't know how things work. Got it? We don't want anyone to know that you're exorcist from a hundred some odd years ago. You can use your original names, if you so choose. Grandma, might be in our best interest to use a different last name." Aoi stated instructing us on what to do to avoid having our secret get out.

* * *

Aoi had everyone gather in the cafeteria, we all stood next to him.

"Everybody listen up! We've got some new exorcists joining the order today. This is Allen , Kanda , Lavi and Lenalee. Please treat them with the utmost respect." Aoi stated gesturing to each of us as he said our names. People gathered around smiling and asking question after question, ranging from our age and where we're from to what type of Innocence we each had.

I held back tears. People could hear me, see me. I wasn't invisible anymore. I loved this. But in the back of my mind I knew this probably wouldn't last.


End file.
